


Doesn't Really Matter

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Comfort Sex, Flashbacks, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time to reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Really Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is a gift fic that I have worked on for ages now, but I hope it turned out good. CoCoKrispies is writing me a Thorki and this is for her as a thank you, she said she liked fics where people find out of Thorki wether it was Thor letting it spill by mistake or people just finding out about them by surprise. I hope this meets with what you wanted honey. Everyone else, enjoy and remember con-crit is always welcomed. For those of you who like Jane Foster, DO NOT READ THIS, she doesn't come out looking good. And I don't want anyone's feelings to be offended. Title of the story, was inspired by the song Doesn't Really Matter by Janet Jackson here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blMl6z5-YDc

(Flash Back)

Their mother was the first to found out about them, it was an accident they were in Thor's chambers, in the middle of a very heavy make out session.

She knocked, but they didn't hear it, when she walked in to find them, surprise would be an understatement to what she felt. Still she was the very first to give them her blessing.

When Odin found out, it was by argument when The All Father noticed that they were both wearing wedding bands.

"When was this?" Odin growled at them.

"A month ago father" Thor confessed.

Yes it had been a month since they got married; they had kept it from him on purpose now it was out in the open. Though Thor tried to hide it, Loki knew it hurt him deeply that their father did not approve.

The Avengers, took time to accept it, Tony was the first to wish them well, Steve was the second, followed by the rest of the Avengers.

When Jane found out, it was at a party that Tony threw she caught them both in a heated exchange of kisses.

She didn't approve of it what's so ever, she told Thor she couldn't understand how he could trust Loki, how he could give him his heart.

Thor told her, that Loki changed he was not the same as he used to be, she didn't buy it, instead she told Thor that until he gets his senses back, she's done.

(End Flash Back)

 

Present Day- A Year Later….

Thor felt drained, a year had gone by and still he thought that his father would come to accept their union. Instead, he had made it his mission to make sure Thor knows he does not and will never approve.

"Your union is a sin!!" the words echoed through Thor's mind as he entered the private chambers he and Loki shared. He shed his armor lying on their bed, he cried letting the tears flow freely.

He had never felt more drained in his life; he didn't hear the door open as he lay with his back to it, feeling the bed dip next to him.

"Sapphire love" Loki soothed his husband, rubbing his back in small circles.

Thor didn't say a word; he just clung to Loki like a limpet refusing to let go he didn't care that he was being so called weak, he needed reassurance.

"L-Loki, h-he will never relent from us, w-why can't he just…" Thor tried to speak despite the pain in his jaw from crying.

"Oh my darling, we do not need his approval, it doesn't matter what he says our love needs no approval but our own" Loki whispered.

Thor took a deep breath as he wiped his tears, Loki was right; they loved each other that was all that should matter.

Loki kissed Thor's forehead and then began to undress his husband gradually. If Thor needed Loki to show him, how unconditional love looked like he would show him.

Thor tired to say something, Loki's eyes had said all, please let me show you. He began to trail kisses down Thor's body, every muscle being handled with care and affection.

Thor closed his eyes, as Loki kissed his neck he inhaled the minty fragrance that was Loki's special hair mask, oh it smelled so good. Thor loved smelling Loki's hair as did Loki.

"You smell like mint" Thor breathed as Loki ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw line.

"And you my love, smell like caramel so enticing my darling, now let me worship you" Loki said kissing Thor's chest letting his hands roam on his husband.

He closed his eyes, savoring the comfortable silence that fell between them. Loki caressed Thor's cheek, encouraging him to open his eyes.

Thor gazed into emerald eyes, they spoke to him telling him all that Loki's heart had to offer. Thor felt his heart swell, he then let out a soft gasp feeling his husband's skill full fingers preparing him.

He could never get enough of Loki's touch, or that look of sheer love in his eyes. It had been too long since he had seen it, now that they were married, he would always cherish it.

Loki slipped himself inside his husband's awaiting entrance and felt him go stiff for a moment.

"Breathe deeply my love, relax" Loki whispered as Thor nodded relaxing his body.

Thor wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, as his husband leaned down and dipped his tongue into his husband's mouth, exploring and tasting every nook he could.

They began a slow pace, holding each other close Thor gazed into Loki's eyes as his hands roamed on him.

He had never felt more loved, he cherished these moments when they didn't use words, all they needed was to look at each other, and it said everything.

Loki nipped gently at Thor's throat, causing him to arch as the angle changed and he almost moaned but for some reason held back.

"Thor, my darling I want to hear you, I love hearing you" Loki encouraged kissing Thor's ear lobe.

"Loki…I…" Thor tried saying as he moved deeper.

"Thor, I do not care who hears us, or what they think, there is so much about you I love, your mind, your heart, your kisses, and the sounds you only make for me" Loki moaned softly on Thor's skin.

That was all Thor needed, he moaned a little louder as Loki kept encouraging him.

"That's it my love, yes, like that" Loki moaned feeling Thor's inner muscles squeezing as they moved together finding a steady rhythm.

Thor pulled Loki down for a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for control Thor let Loki take all of it. He loved this side of Loki, he will treasure this.

"Oh Thor, you've no idea how good you feel my love" Loki panted continuing his worship of his husband's body.

The look in Thor's eyes, said it all there was gratitude beyond words in his gaze. Loki felt drunk by it, just like he did now as they both felt their climax approaching and Thor held back again.

"Thor, sing for me" Loki breathed kissing his husband's chest sucking lightly on each nipple till the tiny buds became sensitive under his touch.

"Loki…Oh…Loki!" Thor's body froze and then shuddered as his climax took over, taking Loki with him, they were both swept away by the waves of pleasure.

Loki fell limp on Thor's chest, with a lazy smile.

"I love you, it doesn't really matter what he says, or anyone else, I love you, you love me, and we're both kings of this realm. Asgard is happier for it and we are too if father cannot see that, then he is blind" Loki said as he cuddled against Thor.

"As I love you my darling, you're right, our love is what matters thank you for showing me that" Thor said grazing his lips against Loki's.

"Anytime, my Thor" Loki promised as they kissed again.

That night the moon shone brighter than ever, as did their love.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
